Mr Dentist
by k4gh
Summary: Warning: Conatins silliness and OOCness. Mikan visits the dentist's place! Accompanied by a blackmailed Natsume, what will happen? slight NxM


**Mister Dentist**

**  
**

A dentist could be defined as somebody trained and licensed to practise general dentistry or a branch of dentistry such as orthodontics or dental surgery. In the world of Gakuen Alice, or according to Mikan Sakura's dictionary on the other hand, a dentist can be defined as a person she would rather die than get to visit. Our story takes place one fine day in the GA world, where cavities are scarce and people floss every night.

Except one of them maybe.

"No! No! I refuse to go in there Natsume!!! Let me go!!" Mikan whined as her raven-haired partner pulled on her arm.

"Stop resisting polka-dots, I didn't want to come here too anyhow. Now stop your whining and get inside!" Natsume Hyuuga (who was blackmailed by the evil Narumi-sensei and told to escort his partner to the dentist) snapped, glaring at his auburn-haired companion.

"But Natsume! That's the dentist's place!" Pause. "It's the seat of all evil!"

At this Natsume raised an eyebrow, wondering what crazy thought was going through the idiot's head once again. Probably something she picked up from one of those dumb kiddy shows she watched. He glared at her some more, causing the girl to squirm in his grasp. He opened his mouth to relay some smart insult.

"Hagh?" with matching annoyed tone, was his flat supposed-to-be-response.

Mikan's eyes suddenly filled up with tears as she pulled her arm free from Natsume's grasp. She quickly fell on her knees and clasped her hands together in prayer, in the hopes that Natsume would actually listen to her. "Please, please Natsume-sama! Please don't let me go in there!"

A vein popped on Natsume's temple as he surveyed the whimpering one star, his patience wearing thin. He had a new manga waiting back home (in his dorm room) to be read, and yet here he was wasting time with this brat. "Why don't you want to go in there anyway?"

"He's going to... He's going to..." Mikan started, her voice quaky from her exaggerated fear.

"He's going to what?"

"...he's going to do something to my teeth," Mikan whispered in a serious tone.

Silence.

"Natsume? Are you alright?" Mikan spoke up after what seemed to be an eternity of silence.

He was missing his manga-reading time for this?

After receiving no response, she blinked and stood up again. Natsume is red, why is that? And, is that steam coming out of his ears?

Still staring at the fire caster, she dusted off her clothes and tried to ask again, "Natsume? What's wrong with your face? Are you irritated or something?"

Natsume's glare intensity tripled as he continued to stare at the now shivering girl. Mikan, finally realizing the gravity of the situation chose to stay quiet (at last).

But then, it seemed this wasn't Mikan's luck day, not at all. A stray flier decided to fly by and accidentally get itself plastered right on Natsume's face, just as giant Piyo decided to go out for a walk. Naturally, the ground rumbled, scaring poor Mikan more. She feared for her safety. Natsume's intensified wrath and giant Piyo's scary footsteps, poor poor Mikan.

Mikan squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for a burning.

3...

2..

1.

"You..." Natsume started, surprisingly calm.

Mikan opened an eye. Natsume was staring at her flatly, his face back to its usual bored expression, the unfortunate flier burned to a crisp by his feet.

"Natsu—" Mikan shuddered. She was cut off as Natsume spoke up again.

"Didn't you know that…" He was going to use his last resort.

"That…?"

"You'll die if you don't get that treated before sunset." Natsume informed in a bored tone, crossing his arms; His question suddenly turning into a statement. "The cavities will take over your body and eat you alive,"

Mikan didn't know which was scarier, Natsume delivering the news like it was nothing, or the thought of being engulfed and killed by cavities.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Playing with dense, naïve little girls was Natsume's idea of a pass time.

* * *

"I'm impressed Mr. Hyuuga!" A nurse complimented as she took a seat beside the famed fire caster. "Last year, we couldn't get Ms. Sakura in here even for just a check up, but you on the other hand managed to send her in running! How did you do it?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and shrugged. His head fell back onto the couch, "Eh… I have my ways…"

* * *

"I'm scared Natsume!"

Natsume looked down at the whining girl currently strapped to the dentist's chair. "It's nothing to be scared of, all he's going to do is pull out one of your teeth using a big metal tweezer or something," He shrugged, scaring the poor girl even more.

"Natsumeeee!!!" Mikan whined. He wasn't helping, he wasn't helping at all! The jerk!

Sensing Mikan's frustration, Natsume rolled his eyes walking nearer the contraption they called the dentist's chair. Resting his elbow on the head rest, he stared down at Mikan.

"People don't usually die from these things, only a small 30 had died from internal bleeding anyways,"

Mikan's expression told him she was as horrified as a guy who had just found out that he was homosexually inclined. He had expected her to scream and kick around, try vainly to fight against his verbal assault. But what happened next wasn't something he'd expected to happen. Mikan cried. Cried like a little baby who tripped and fell for the first time. Ah, so she was that scared.

"No more no more! I want to get out of here!" Mikan sobbed as she tried to break free from the straps holding her down.

Natsume stared. He didn't know what was going on anymore. If he told normal people what he'd just said to Mikan he knew those normal people wouldn't care. But then, this was Mikan and she wasn't known for being the logical one. Whoops.

He actually felt a teensy bit guilty.

Only a teensy bit.

"What's with the ruckus?"

Ah saved by the dentist. Natsume scrutinized the new comer, he looked like a professional, nothing bad was going to happen. Now if only the polka dot panty girl knew that. Though, she probably wouldn't. He filled her head with enough bad thoughts to give a dense person a heart attack after all. He looked over to the said lass who was bawling.

"Polka-dots,"

Ignore.

"Hey strawberry panties,"

Ignore.

"Mikan,"

Mikan glared at him. "What?"

"The bleeding, they stop when you eat sweet things." He paused for a while and looked away. He was lying. But it wasn't like she knew anyway. "So, I'll treat you to howalons later, alright?"

Mikan looked at him flabbergasted. Sweets curing possible internal bleeding? Did he think she was that stupid? What kind of person would believe that? But hey, Natsume was actually trying to cheer her up! And it was working too. The idea of eating candy seemed to calm her down.

"O-okay," Mikan hiccupped as she gave him a small smile. "Thanks Natsume,"

Natsume scoffed and glanced at the dentist who was watching the little scene from the corner. The dentist smiled and walked over, looming over Mikan.

"Well then Ms. Sakura, shall we start?"

Natsume turned around to leave. A tug on his shirt prevented him to do so though. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Stay here,"

"I don't want to,"

Mikan's hyper active spirit kicked back into shape. "Come on! I need moral support!"

"You don't need moral support, you need serious help,"

"Natsume!"

Fearing his office might turn into an arena, the dentist decided to intervene on the couple's bickering. "Now, now," He turned to Natsume. "I'm sure Ms. Sakura will appreciate it if you stayed Mr. Hyuuga, having someone by your side when things like this are done is better than going through it alone. And I'm sure Ms. Sakura would like that,"

"Whatever,"

"Yay!"

Natsume's eyes rolled all the way up the ceiling. It was amazing how she did that. To think she was so scared a minute ago (up to the point where she cried like a little baby), now she was all perky and happy again. He felt something warm cover his left hand. He glared.

"Hey let go of my hand,"

"Can't I hold on to it? Even though we're going out to howalon later, dentist's still scare me a lot," Mikan argued as she lay still as the dentist was about to start.

Natsume stared at her flatly. Stupid girl. Nobody touches Hyuuga Natsume. And she had just broken that rule. Natsume sighed in irritation. One of the many rules she'd have broken.

_Stupid girl. I wish you bleed to death.  
_

But then, we all know he didn't mean that.

**End.**

Author's Notes: My stupid, kind of pointless one-shots strike yet again! Well, even though, I hope you liked it! A review would be much appreciated:)


End file.
